Some conventional electrical current sensors are positioned near a current-carrying conductor to sense a magnetic field generated by the current through the conductor. The current sensor generates an output signal having a magnitude proportional to the magnetic field induced by the current through the conductor.
The accuracy with which a magnetic field-based current sensor senses an intended current can be affected by its immunity to stray magnetic fields. Some conventional current sensors employ shields, sometimes in the form of a ferrite or other magnetic core positioned around the conductor, to concentrate the magnetic field in the vicinity of the sensor and to thereby provide a level of shielding against stray fields, such as those that may be caused by currents flowing in adjacent conductors.